Silent
by blubearmuse
Summary: A first Jenny/Nate fan fic. Hope everyone likes it!
1. I wish this was real

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, only the storyline**

**An AU Jenny/Nate fic for all JeNa shippers out there. **

**Btw, JeNa is my name for this ship.**

* * *

"Nate how are you?" Jenny asked happily giving Nate a big hug.

"I'm great. It's so good to see you" Nate said. "I was thinking of going to Victrola tonight do you want to come with me?"

"Sure I'd loved to" Jenny smiled, and began to walk off.

"Jenny" Nate called out.

"Yes Nate" Jenny turned to face Nate.

"I'm glad we're friends again" Nate said.

"I am too" Jenny said softly, walking home.

Jenny closed the front door and plopped down on her bed and took a nap.

**"Love is all around us, and sometimes when we least expect it we find it in the most unexpected places"**

_Nate took Jenny by the hand and gently pulled her into his lap. _

_She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his soft brown hair._

_Nate looked into Jenny's icy blue eyes and leaned forward kissing her softly. __"Jenny, you are the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I ... I love you"_

_"I love you too" Jenny smiled and kissed Nate._


	2. I'm only dreaming

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, only the storyline**

**An AU Jenny/Nate fic for all JeNa shippers out there. **

**Btw, JeNa is my name for this ship.**

* * *

"Nate how are you?" Jenny asked happily giving Nate a big hug. 

"I'm great. It's so good to see you" Nate said. "I was thinking of going to Victrola tonight do you want to come with me?"

"Sure I'd loved to" Jenny smiled, and began to walk off.

"Jenny" Nate called out.

"Yes Nate" Jenny turned to face Nate.

"I'm glad we're friends again" Nate said.

"I am too" Jenny said softly, walking home.

Jenny closed the front door and plopped down on her bed and took a nap.

**"Love is all around us, and sometimes when we least expect it we find it in the most unexpected places"**

_Nate took Jenny by the hand and gently pulled her into his lap. _

_She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his soft brown hair._

_Nate looked into Jenny's icy blue eyes and leaned forward kissing her softly. __"Jenny, you are the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I ... I love you"_

_"I love you too" Jenny smiled and kissed Nate._

A frightened Jenny woke up and thought to herself, _"This is the last thing I need right now"_

She slowly got off her bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. Gently patting her face dry with a towel she stared at her reflection through the bathroom mirror. _"Mrs. Nate Archibald. I like the sound of that"_

Jenny let down her hair and put on the blue dress Blair gave her, and headed out the door. She was on her way to Victrola to meet Nate.

But unfortunately, Jenny picked the wrong time to show up. Nate kissed Blair passionately, breaking the kiss Nate spotted Jenny who ran outside.

"Jenny wait" Nate said finally catching up to Jenny.

"What" Jenny yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her.

Using both hands Jenny pushed him away. "Nate no. You and I can't happen"

"Why not?" Nate asked.

"You're with Blair and you love her" Jenny started to walk off but before making it within 3ft of the gate Nate grabbed her by the hand causing her to turn around.

Nate tilted Jenny's head upward forcing her to stare into his icy blue eyes.

"This, us it's too complicated" Jenny finally said. "Even if we _did_ your heart will always belong to Blair"


	3. Rock me to sleep

"Jenny please don't walk away. It doesn't have to be complicated, we _can_ make it work" Nate said pleadingly. "Blair only kissed me to make you jealous"

"Well you weren't exactly _fighting _back" Jenny shot back. "Do you love me?"

Nate looked down for a moment, without hesitation he calmly looked into Jenny's eyes trying to read the expression on her face. She seemed resilient but scared. He flashed her his million dollar smile, this making butterflies twirl around in Jenny's stomach as he whispered something in her ear. "_I'll love you today, tomorrow, and for the rest of my life I'll love you till the end of time-- till I die" _

The last three words hit Jenny's heart like a small a knife cutting against her skin, silently a tear ran down her cheeks. The two stared into each other's eyes with the purest of feeling, love and freedom ruled their freedom. An for the first time both were finally embracing their true calling and connecting with the one person that understood them the most. They were becoming one, he gently leaned forward kissing her passionately.

**To be continued...**


	4. Author's Note

I'm no longer updating this story on fanfiction, for story updates please follow me on my tumblr or check my tumblr page occassionally. My tumblr name is: thelittleghostwithin


End file.
